Storytime
by absolut pi phi
Summary: Bunch of long\short MuraMido stories with love and humor. Sometimes with additional genres and guest couples!


**Disclaimer: **I own nada.

** Warning: **…A weird tradition? Yeah.

**Rating: **K

_'thoughts'_

"dialog"

**Scaretale**

Stubborn knocking on the door was slowly waking up the sleeping Murasakibara. He didn't remember how he fell asleep. When he came to himself enough to register his chips, jellybeans and dragée chocolates were spread out on his bed; purplette forced himself to get up from it without ruining his snacks. He heard crunching sound when he was on his feet; apparently, he stepped on the chips and jellybeans which had been fallen to the floor.

"Ah, no…" It was such a shame; he just wasted some of his snacks. Now, Murasakibara was upset. The sound of knocking reminded him he had guests. He proceeded to open his room's door.

"Finally."

"Yo, Atsushi. Were you sleeping?"

Murasakibara's teammates, Himuro and Fukui greeted him.

"Yeah." Purplette answered Himuro's question; it was evident with his tired violet eyes and slumped form in any case.

"So fairytales were true all along. Awakening of a sleeping giant takes forever." Fukui murmured while pushing past Atsushi to get in the room.

"Sorry for waking you up." Himuro looked apologetic when violet miracle let him in as well. Murasakibara left the door open; he didn't want to get up again if more guests would show up.

"Man, you're so lazy Murasakibara. Why are sleeping at this hour?" Fukui, who found the bed too messy to sit on, so seized the study table's spinning chair, was spinning nonstop even while speaking.

"Yeah, Atsushi. Aren't you excited about the celebrations? I'm really wondering Japan's New Year celebration. I heard it's very lively." Himuro looked as excited as he claimed which was interesting coming from him. But it was returnee's first New-Year-spending in Japan, so it was understandable.

That day was New Year's Eve and the current time was 6:30 pm. But Atsushi didn't see any reason to be enthusiastic about it. If he couldn't be with his Mido-chin, then what was the point? It was too much trouble to go and visit his family in Tokyo, and he wasn't even able to see his boyfriend there. So Murasakibara had decided he'd spend the night in his dorm room, eating sugary/salty treats, and maybe hang out with his teammates/friends until it was January 1st.

Murasakibara glanced to his friends before sitting on his bed and eating his snacks which were spread there. Both older males didn't seem to catch on with violet miracle's lack of response; too engrossed with their conversation. They were probably still talking about the celebrations; Atsushi didn't listen to their conversation but he suspected Fukui was pulling the returnee's legs as he usually did.

Blond senior was beginning to tell a scary tale about how monsters and demons and evil spirits were coming down from the mountains to Akita prefecture to haunt down people's houses in New Year's Eve. Then Liu Wei, the exchange student from China entered Atsushi's room.

"Hey! What is going on in the dorm today? Everyone is saying stuff about Gods and demons and no one is in their room."

_'It should be starting now.' _Fukui knew what exactly was going on, of course. But he had no intention of revealing the truth to his juniors. It'd have ruined the purpose if he did so.

What Fukui was saying to Himuro about the evil coming down from mountains wasn't something he'd made up. It was an old belief amongst Akita's locals.

The tradition went as young men wearing costumes to look like demon and purify themselves in shrines; they were called Namahage. They would enter villagers' houses abruptly and shout loudly to send away the evil from there. Namahage would ask to the household if there were any naughty, lazy children around and threatened the kids to take them to the mountains. Parents would offer drinks and food to ease the Namahage.

Even though Namahage looked frightful and scared the children, they were actually blessing the household and encouraging people to work hard upcoming year. They were worshipped like Gods amongst the locals(1).

Majority of children would scare for a life time and though Fukui's juniors weren't exactly small kids, one of them was a giant child who wasn't an inhabitant of Akita while the other was a returnee and the third one was Chinese. So it could work as a prank when Okamura and his friend burst into the dorm dressed as Namahage.

Liu was still explaining what he'd heard from other residents of the dorm; Himuro looked surprised while Atsushi didn't seem to care. The gossip about Namahage visiting their dorm was spread around by Fukui to prepare a base for the prank. Blond decided to explain few things to increase the effect.

"They must be coming." The senpai's sudden declare attracted juniors' attention. They looked confused. "Namahage."

"What's that, Fukui-sama?" Liu asked.

"It's not 'what'. It's 'who'." Fukui stopped for a dramatic effect. "Namahage are demon-like Gods. They have giant red ogre faces and wear straw cloaks. They also carry wooden knives…"

Fukui looked at each junior in the eye. Liu was stunned while Himuro still looked confused and a bit stunned as well. Murasakibara seemed indifferent but Fukui could tell he wasn't because purplette had stopped eating. _'Interesting.'_

"Wah… Why are you saying they are coming?" Liu was pale; he was Chinese, so he'd grown up with maybe even more scarier tales and believed them by heart. It looked like Liu was going to be the first one to be deceived.

"You don't know?" Fukui was obviously taunting them but he still got head shakes as answers. He forced himself not to show his amusement on his face; his juniors were getting caught in the trap rather easily.

"At New Year's Eve, evil spirits and demons come down from the mountains to haunt people and their homes. Namahage come down too, to send the other evil things away from people's homes. It works 'cause you know, Namahage are powerful demons, too." Fukui wasn't exactly lying. There was truth in his words; just the part where Namahage being actual demons wasn't completely correct. "Namahage storm into the house and yell 'WOAH! WOAH!'" Blond's unexpected shout made the junior trio jump.

This was bad; Fukui was going to crack under his juniors' cuteness. He wouldn't though, not yet.

"And then, they ask '**Are there any lazy humans?**'" Blond thickened his voice to make it sound creepy. "If there are any slacked off people, Namahage take them back to the mountains with 'em. And those humans become evil spirits, too."

Fukui examined the trio's expressions. His words worked well on Liu as Fukui expected; the Chinese was spooked. Himuro was a problem; he was still confused. Fukui didn't get what Himuro didn't get. _'Returnees… They are always confused.' _After growing up in another country, coming back to Japan must have been causing a brain damage. There was no other excuse in blond senior's opinion.

Fukui admitted to himself he hadn't expected Murasakibara's reaction. Usually bored and apathetic violet miracle's expression was of one that had seen an ogre. Well, he was actually about to see two ogres even though they weren't real. Atsushi's improbable fright had the value of gold for Fukui. He kind of guessed why his youngest kouhai was so spooked.

"Well… When Namahage come, we know who we will point as lazy." Murasakibara jerked his head in the direction of Fukui while Himuro and Liu looked at the purplette.

When Atsushi felt everyone's stare on him, he really believed they would tell on him to the monsters.

"Really? You… will?" Murasakibara felt betrayed and looked quite sad.

Fukui couldn't believe how cute Murasakibara was being. He actually wanted to console the giant kid by saying everything was a joke! Blond was having a real hard time holding in his laughter. When he noticed Himuro was about to do even Fukui'd thought about doing, blond acted before him.

"Of course we will. We don't want Namahage to take _us _by mistake now, do we?" _'Argh…' _Fukui told himself he could appease Atsushi when the joke eventually revealed.

Himuro was going to decline what their senpai claimed they would do but very loud shouting and crashing, screaming and laughter shook the dorm.

'_Great timing.' _Before Fukui could be happy about successful-looking prank though, Murasakibara got up and left his own room in a heartbeat.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Midorima flipped his phone open and closed it for the hundredth time. He hadn't heard anything from Murasakibara since the day before and it was getting on Midorima's nerves. Since he couldn't find any reason to give a call, he was just left in dark about Atsushi's condition.

Murasakibara had been very upset by the fact that Midorima wouldn't be spending the New Year's Eve with him. It wasn't something Midorima could help; his parents had barely managed to take leaves from the hospital at the same time just for the occasion. Murasakibara should have been more understanding about it instead of refusing to talk to Midorima and probably pouting somewhere on his own… Great, now greenette was even more annoyed.

Moreover, Midorima's parents had had to get back to hospital; they'd both had emergency calls in the middle of their dinner at outside. So Midorima had come back to home alone, and would probably be alone rest of the night. Maybe greenette would call Atsushi…

Midorima didn't call Atsushi; instead, he picked up his book and a blanket from his room and settled on the couch of the living room. In the entire house, only entrance's light was on but it was enough to lighten the living room; thus, Midorima was able to read his book with that much light. He turned on the TV as well, but turned off its sound.

Eventually, Midorima fell asleep while reading; he woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He didn't remember where he'd put it and his slipped spectacle wasn't much of a help for the search. In the end, greenette fished out his phone between the cushions of the couch.

"Hai?"

"…" There wasn't any response from the caller; when Midorima checked the caller ID, he saw it was Murasakibara who was on the other line.

"Murasa-"

"Mido-chin… I'm in Tokyo. Are you at home?"

Midorima was bewildered to say the least. The clock showed the time as 11:15 pm and Murasakibara was supposed to be at Akita.

"Yes, I'm at home."

"I'm close. Can I… come in?" Atsushi sounded hesitant like he wasn't expecting Midorima to take him in. He was being an idiot; as if Shintarou would have left Atsushi outside to freeze to death. Midorima was forgetting the fact purplette's parents were living at the same prefecture.

"Yes." Right after he gave his answer, the bell rang. Midorima went to open the door swiftly without hanging up the phone.

There stood Atsushi. They stared at each other for a while with their phones still pressed on their ears. Midorima quickly caught up on how ridiculous they must be looking. He flipped close his phone while gesturing Murasakibara to get in.

Right after Atsushi entered the house, he closed the door behind him fleetly and captured Midorima in a tight hug. Greenette felt the outside's cold from Murasakibara's clothes; the hug froze him but he felt warm just as the same.

Murasakibara sighed in content; he was calm and glad now that he could hold his Mido-chin. He didn't like those feelings he'd had when senpai had told the tradition of Akita. Purplette hadn't been able to stay in the prefecture, so he'd gotten on the train coming to Tokyo without much consideration. He'd remembered after he'd gotten off the train that his family went to visit grandparents in Kyoto and Midorima wasn't able to see him or worse, maybe he'd refuse to see him.

Murasakibara couldn't be happier that everything turned out so well.

Midorima slipped out of his arms after some time. Atsushi was about to begin whining but greenette effectively shut him up by kissing his lips and asked him if he wanted hot chocolate. Murasakibara nodded and trailed behind Midorima to kitchen. He wanted to help even though he wasn't more useful than an egg boiler device in the kitchen. In the end, Atsushi just watched Shintarou to make them hot chocolate. Purplette was fine with it; he was actually sad it didn't take longer to prepare the beverage.

They took their mugs with them and sat on the couch Midorima had slept. There was a weird reality show on the TV; the couple watched that with low volume for a while. Then Midorima got bored with it and returned to his book. Murasakibara finished his drink and lied down on couch by resting his head on greenette's lap. He felt quite tired; purplette's eyes were closed in a short while.

When Murasakibara lied down, Midorima covered him with the blanket then returned to read his book. He was so caught up in it that it took quite some time for Midorima to grasp the cheering noises. When he looked up at the TV, he realized it was midnight.

Midorima glanced down at Murasakibara; purplette was sound asleep on greenette's lap. He watched Atsushi's sleeping face for a while, and then kissed him chastely; trying not to wake him up.

"Happy New Year." Midorima murmured to Atsushi's lips.

He was withdrawing from the close-up to purplette's face when he felt an abrupt force at the back of his head; pulling him back to Atsushi's lips. Murasakibara kissed Midorima deeply, then he retreated enough for himself to speak.

"Happy New Year, Mido-chin."

They both leaned for another kiss.

Midorima felt Atsushi's everything with the deep touch of their lips. He always had something he wanted from Midorima and always wished more than greenette eventually gave him.

It was tiring sometimes but Midorima had to admit Murasakibara never held back with his love towards the greenette.

Tonight, when Midorima had thought he'd be alone, Atsushi was there with him and Midorima was overwhelmed with Murasakibara's and his own feelings.

"I love you." He spoke without thinking.

Murasakibara was surprised; he felt his heart would burst to pieces of gumdrops.

"Me too, Mido-chin." He turned towards Midorima's torso; hugged him and buried his face in greenette's stomach.

"So very much…" Murasakibara murmured with his muffled voice.

Greenette wasn't sure what to do with himself, so he returned to read his book once again. He didn't understand any words though; the book somehow lost its interest. It could be because what Midorima blurted out mere seconds ago; the shock remained within the greenette after all.

"Aren't you tired?" Murasakibara looked at him.

"A little." Midorima answered honestly.

Atsushi leaned to take the book; he closed it and threw it to the floor. Then he took off Shintarou's glasses and put them on the side table next to couch.

Murasakibara created a space for Midorima to lie down as well, and he pulled greenette to the cushions; covered their bodies with the blanket when both of them managed to fit in the couch.

"Wouldn't bed be better?" It was cramped in Midorima's opinion; he didn't feel uncomfortable though.

"What are you suggesting, Mido-chin?" Murasakibara knew his Mido-chin wasn't suggesting _that_. He just wanted to tease and see the blush on his pretty greenette's face.

"Sleeping on bed would be more comfortable." Midorima didn't get it, of course.

"Would we only be sleeping?" Atsushi licked Shintarou's ear while asking it with a playful tone.

"What else-" Then, Midorima finally caught on. Atsushi earned his reward; a red face with beautiful green eyes.

Murasakibara couldn't hold himself from kissing Shintarou with a goofy smile.

"**Idiot.**"

"I'm joking, Mido-chin."

"You are still an idiot."

"But Mido-chin loves me~."

"…Shut up." Midorima wasn't fast enough with his punch line.

Atsushi rested his head on Shintarou's toned chest. He slowly fell asleep while listening to his lover's strong heartbeat.

It was the best New Year ever. Now, Murasakibara needed to make the next one even better.

What he didn't guess was his thoughts were mutual.

* * *

**NG-Shuu (Take\1)**

"…we know who we will point as-"

"Muro-chin, stop!" Himuro freezes while one foot is in the middle of taking a step back.

Murasakibara reaches to floor and picks dragée chocolates from there; blows off the dust on them and wipes them on his shirt to get rid of the dirt that might stick on chocolates.

Then he eats them.

"You were saying, senpai~?"

"…You've already been to the mountains, Murasakibara?"

"Ara?"

"So giants overpower demons…"

* * *

(1)- Info from _Kids Web Japan_ (lol, yes i've used web-japan's for-kids part xP) and_ Wikipedia._

**A\N: **New Year's theme! Since it's coming and all. About the tradition, it's true first of all. Not exactly as Fukui said to his kouhai but as it was explained before that. 'M not so sure about other people but I'd be scared shitless if some dudes storm into my house with creepy masks and primitive clothes while yelling something obscure. Anyway… Screw OOCness! xD Sorry for my stupid grammar and mistakes and crap and… NG Shuu. ._.

I wish to everyone the best New Year with their lover and friends! And if you don't have any… Then you guys are destined to be foreveralone just like me. C': Or just hang out with your family/parents. That'll do! xD

(…egg boiler is the most redundant invention of all times…)

Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
